


Dark Poison

by BlueRam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dominant Harry, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Submissive Sesshomaru, Youkai Harry, alternative universe, explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: There's something dark about Harry. No one would dispute that, where there was once a golden boy, there lay a youkai with a bit of a cruel streak. Tom Riddle's doing perhaps? Whatever it is, Sesshomaru has to admit that he is somewhat attracted to the Midnight Inuyoukai, maybe he would go as far as to debase himself, get tangled in the snake's nest. Or maybe, he wants more from the Harry than the youkai is willing to give.Maybe he wants...Well, they are both the last of their clans Inuyasha didn't count. It's not a farfetched thought to want what he so desperately wants, but won't allow himself to have.





	Dark Poison

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

His breath was short as he slowly ambled through the thick foliage of forestry that marked most of feudal Japan. If he was any less than the Daiyoukia he was, he would have winced in pain, maybe even whimper. As it was, he wasn’t and he wouldn’t dare disgrace his noble youkai blood by appearing weak. Sesshomaru, held in a wince as sweat slicked his skin, his hand pressed again the open wound left by the loss of his arm. How the infuriating half-breed had even managed to harm him was beyond his understanding, but one thing was very sure, it would not happen again!

A pained gasp escaped his lips before he could  contain it. His vision a blur as he stumbled, bloodied hand pressed against aged old tree barks as their leaves sang much too loud and swift for him to catch a word. He felt as if he would heave, a not so pleasant thought as he fought to keep himself steady but merely found himself slumping to the ground. The wet soil soaked through his hakama, long blades of grass liking against his overheated skin, his silver hair falling like a shawl over his face.

How pathetic he must have seemed, brought down by lowly Hanyo, his father’s disgrace, and the Inuyoukai’s race shame. Sounds faded in and out. The song of birds and the whistle of the wind that gave way to the chirp of crickets and low-level Youkai that sniffed curiously at his down form. He should have been healing, yet here he was, bleeding out like a lowly human.

“Well, Well, Well. Do my eyes deceive me? Or is this truly the _great_ demon lord, Sesshomaru. Or maybe, not so great.” The voice was mocking, and it took all Sesshomaru had to stare up through the curtain of silver that had surrounded him. Through blurry sight, he could only see green, glowing green and a wide familiar grin. Familiar enough that he couldn’t help the growl of rage, his elongated claws digging into the soil, a terrible substitute for the flesh he oh so wished to dig them into.

“Tut, Tut. Now is that any way to greet the one that just might save your life, _Lord_ _Sesshomaru_?” Sesshomaru couldn’t muster a response, his skin too hot, his head pounding and the terrible throb from his missing arm. He watched as the world faded to black. That mocking laughter echoing in his ear as strong arms circled his body, lifted him from the floor, and pressed him against a strong chest.

Just like so many years ago.

* * *

 

Long lashes fluttered open to reveal dazed, almost confused golden eyes. The air was heavy with the smell of calming incense and warm from what smelt like a natural hot spring. Then there was the lingering scent of kizami, almost sweat the smoke, yet not.

Sesshomaru slowly sat up, barely noting the feel of the silk yukata he had been changed in slipping down his shoulders. He gently touched the wrapped stump of what remained of his arm, mouth set in a frown.

“I owe you nothing,” Sesshomaru muttered. He received no answer at first, and truly he was tempted to spare the youkai that sat shrouded in the shadows a glance. He had more restraint that though. He had best have restraint, for he had shamed his noble blog enough. Quite enough for one day he thought bitterly.

“Of course not. Why would the great Sesshomaru owe me a thing, even if—”

“Don’t you dare!” Sesshomaru hissed, eyes bleeding red for a moment as he finally faced his so-called rescuer. It incited his rage how calm and collected the Youkai looked. Sat there with his leg crossed over the other, clothing as opulent as his own, if not more relaxed with his chest left exposed. A terrible scar extending from his chest to trail down defined abs.  A marking of a being that trained hard, that worked for everything he had.

Sesshomaru knew from experience that the expanse of tan skin would be far from soft, that the dip of that defined v that tauntingly hid behind lose hakama would reveal—

 He would deny wholeheartedly that his breath quickened, that deep inside his heart might have for a moment skipped a beat and something tightened within him.

“Like what you see, Lover?” Sesshomaru glared at the mockery, finally dragging his eyes from a scarred chest to stare into the eyes of his saviour.

The youkai was, handsome he guessed. Handsome in that brute like way. Unrefined and altogether too wild with that chaotic black hair that tumbled past his shoulders. Wide grin as he smoked form that artfully crafted pipe. Much too delicate for a man like him as smoke was so casually released from his lips. His most defining feature were those wild green eyes, the gaze of a predator. A killer. Or maybe not the most defining feature. For that scar shaped like a lightning bolt, extending from his forehead and through the lid of his left eye to his cheek beg to question what could ever come so close to harm a demon like him.

Harry, a strange name as any other. An imposing youkai, the last of the midnight Inuyoukai clan, last of his kind as he himself was. Or should have been if it were not for the taint that was Inuyasha.

“Please! Your very presence disgust me.” Sesshomaru sneered. As expected, his cutting words did nothing to destroy Harry’s mood. Instead, he seemingly grew more amused, smoke curling from his lips as he shifted in his seat.

“Your words hurt lover. Even after that night we shared, your thighs spread wide and I between them, the sweet taste of your mouth as you moaned ever so—”

“Enough! An obvious mistake on my part! Nothing that will ever repeat itself again, I assure you!” Sesshomaru hissed, as he flung the sheets from his body, having enough of Harry’s ridicule. He didn’t get far as Harry was so suddenly too close, lips brushed against the delicate skin of his ear as a black clawed hand curled around his chin.

“Lover, why must you hurt me so? And here I had even thought to heal your arm, give back what was so cruelly stolen by that brother of yours.” Sesshomaru gasped at the contact. A much too soft moan escaping his lips before he could stop it, his traitorous body pushed against his muscled capture. He hated this, how this youkai made him feel. The loss of control was inexcusable! Yet ,beneath his yukata he throbbed for this man yet again.

To take from him all the pleasure he could, feel his seed spill within him. Leave him moist, leave him with the yearning for more. So much more.

“Heal my arm with your vile sorcery, I would rather die.” Sesshomaru whispered, even as he pulled closer, even when a sly hand trailed between his thighs, teased at the place he wanted it most. With a sneer he pushed Harry away from him, pulling up the sleeves of his yukata to properly cover his pale skin. What a shameful existence he lived. Falling to base desires so easily, seduced by the snake tongue of the Midnight Inuyoukai.

Harry released a frustrated breath, clawed hands massaging at his temples as he took a seat on the much too large futon. If he was offended, Sesshomaru did not know, nor did he care.

“I haven’t heard that one in a long time.” Harry gave a bitter smile, discarded pipe back at his lips as he took a deep drag, smoke escaping with a gentle hiss. Outside, the gentle trickle of the natural hot spring could be heard. The song of the night loud to both Youkai’s ears. Sesshomaru raised a curious brow, but said nothing, observing as sharp green eyes seemingly lost themselves in memories of old.

“A long time ago, centuries, millennia’s, I can’t quite remember. What I do know is that I was once human, of a sort at any rate.” Harry whispered, green eyes darkened by memories that Sesshomaru would be a fool to not realise brought anger.

“Raised from birth to fight a war that wasn’t my own. In the end, I must have won, but my soul was corrupted. My adversary you see, he split his soul, and one shard of it intertwined with my own.” Harry smirked as he glanced at Sesshomaru. The Youkai was wholly uninterested in his story he could tell, gold eyes as cold as ever. No one would believe him if he ever spread the truth, that this demon not so long ago was wrapped around him, pleas for release from soft lips. How Sesshomaru had taken his pleasure from him, a desire to erase his father’s so-called betrayal. Angry and passionate as he arched beneath him.

He had been a goner for having a taste of a fruit so forbidden.

“I guess the silly little humans noticed my sudden cruel streak. Their precious saviour was corrupted and it would only be a matter of time until another dark lord was upon them.” Harry’s smirk wasn’t particularly pleasant. Something wicked stirred beneath, something that enticed Sesshomaru as the youkai moved closer to him yet again.

By now Harry lips hovered over Sesshomaru’s, not quite touching but almost there. It was impossibly hot in the room so suddenly. Sesshomaru’s arm pressed against the Youkai’s chest, a bid to push him away or pull him closer, neither knew.

“I guess they were right, who knows. They performed a ritual lest I hurt others with my vile sorcery, and I was ripped away from all I loved. Landed in a time that had no beginning or end, and slowly my body changed to what I am now.” Harry capture Sesshomaru’s lips with his own, deepening the kiss when at first the demon did not resist.

He buried his hands in silver hair, capturing that wicked tongue with his own. His cock hardening as he slipped his hands under that thin yukata.  

Sesshomaru without warning bit down on Harry’s tongue, his still remaining arm digging into the flesh of Harry’s flesh, the smell of poison wafting in the air.

Harry chuckled at the glare he received. Pulling away, a glistening trail left between them.

“Be glad that I don’t kill you where you stand, _lover_.” Sesshomaru mocked, satisfied by Harry wince as he trailed a clawed hand over his poisoned wounds.

“As difficult as always.” Harry drawled, finally standing. Without a word he turned from the youkai, allowing his robes to fall to the floor, unashamed of his nakedness. He could feel Sesshomaru’s heavy gaze at his muscled back. Probably fascinated with the many scars that painted his tan skin. Equal parts grotesque and beautiful in the same breath with their silvery depths.

Without a word, he pulled away the shogi doors steam seeping into the room as the hot spring was finally revealed. He slipped into the hot water, allowing the steam to soothe his senses, hopefully, release him from the tight cord of arousal that wrapped around him.

A useless endeavour, as he turned, arms spread across jagged rocks, green eyes trained on the delicacy that sat spread across his futon. Sesshomaru was a beauty, even when cold gold eyes pinned him in place.

“There is a Ningen that you owe thanks, if not myself,” Harry spoke nonchalantly, eyes closed as the fresh scent of the hot spring invaded his senses.

“That little girl led me to you, pleaded for me to help. I wonder, what is she to you?” Harry opened one eye, a dangerous glint as Sesshomaru remained silent.

“Jealous of a _little human girl_ , how pathetic.” Sesshomaru scoffed, finally sitting up as he tightened the yukata around his frame.

Harry simply hummed, it might have been a tad bit true. After all, Tom Riddle was a jealous soul, a part of the very man that still lived within him.

“Will you come back to me, lover?” Harry mocked, both eyes open now as he watched Sesshomaru leave, a hand clasped against the stump of his missing arm. He didn’t expect an answer, and of course, he didn’t get one. The youkai simply left, silver hair flowing in the wind, rounded ass begging for Harry to chase him down, taste what lay beneath and bring the youkai to the heights of pleasure.

“See you, when I see you, Lover,” Harry whispered, glare set on the wasp that hovered in the distance. With a flick of is wrist, the creature found itself split in half, already dead.

“See you, when I see you indeed, Sesshomaru.” Harry hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just wouldn't leave me. Let me know what you guys think, do you want more or no? Only if you want to of course.


End file.
